1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rear view mirrors and more particularly to convex rear view mirror for bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of adjustable rear view mirrors convex or otherwise is of course, known for moving vehicles and bicycles among other uses. Some of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 516,910 (bicycles); 1,114,559 (vehicles); 1,992,233 (photography); 2,257,510 (vehicles); 3,337, 285 (vehicles); and 3,316,052 (stores and other public places). None of the foregoing, however, disclose the concept of a snap-on mirror mountable to a support frame therefor, in a manner according to the invention.